


Patience

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Asexual Caduceus, Blowjobs, Caduceus is an accidental dom, Caduceus likes to tease, Caleb is a size king, D/s, Dom!Caduceus, F/M, Fingering, Gen, Jester is a size queen, M/M, Message booty call, Multi, Other, PWP, Sub!Jester, casting Message while horny, fight me, reigning the kingdom of firbolg dick, sub!Caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: There’s a lot of down time when sailing on the high seas. Plenty of time for Caduceus to do some learning with his new friends. There’s a lot he’s never had time to play with before.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I can explain.   
> Mollymauk: No, it makes perfect sense. You finish one fic, you start two more.   
> HK: I mean in my defence I also finished this one?   
> Mollymauk: So go start two more.   
> HK: ... Look I’m gonna finish stuff one day? I have to hit the porn moods while they’re hot or they go away.   
> Mollymauk: I keep telling you to just write porn at work?   
> HK: Oh. I. Noticed. It’d be nice for you to tell me occasionally when I’m not at work.   
> Mollymauk: That doesn’t sound like a thing I’d do.   
> HK: I’m just far too susceptible to Caleb doing magic during sex. 
> 
> Warnings!! It’s just porn. All porn. No shame. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my favourite Critical Role sweater, and that’s not licensed either.

“Who do you want?” Caduceus murmured, one hand skimming over slick skin to completely cover Caleb’s hip. The wizard whimpered, leaning into the touch. 

 

“You...” 

 

A low chuckle slipped from Caduceus at the words. 

 

“You have me,” the firbolg pointed out, nuzzling the side of his head gently, “now tell me. Who do you want?” 

 

Caleb squirmed, tossing his head on the sheets. It was so hard to think when he was so wound up, hard and aching and so, so empty. He forced himself to try, thinking about his options. 

 

“Jester,” he panted, eyes closing as Caduceus rewarded him by lowering his head to bite one nipple, soft lips brushing his skin. 

 

“Call her then,” he murmured against the human’s skin, trailing his hand down Caleb’s thigh, thumb and fingers curled firmly over his skin. Caleb’s hand slapped the sheets, eager to obey, and Caduceus nudged the wire into it. 

 

Caleb clasped it like a lifeline, wondering how the fuck he’d managed to get involved with not one, but two kinky clerics who loved testing his limits. He stumbled over the words of the spell a few times, fingers shaking as he twisted the wire and raised it to his lips. Caduceus did nothing to help his concentration, kissing and licking sweat from the lines of Caleb’s chest. 

 

“Fuck...” Caleb hissed, eyes falling closed again as the buzz of arousal fed into the buzz of magic at his fingers, keying him up higher. An edge of nail scratched the underside of his thigh, a tacit reminder to get to work. “Jester,” he panted, wrenching his mind off the touches, “can you... come to my cabin, please?” 

 

Caduceus chuckled against his skin, nuzzling lower to his abs. Caleb nearly missed the worried voice that came back to him. 

 

“Caleb? Are you okay? Do you need healing? I’m coming now!” 

 

Caleb opened his mouth to tell her he was okay, what was actually going on, but Caduceus plucked the wire from his hand. 

 

“She’ll be here in a moment,” he pointed out, proved right by loud hurried footsteps thundering down the stairs. A shot of self consciousness ran through Caleb and he reached for the blanket just as the door slammed open. Sheer momentum almost had Jester on the bed before she could slow down. 

 

“Are you okay! You sounded kinda weird and Beau got sick in the jungle and...” there was an almost visible click as her brain caught up with her eyes. A wicked grin spread across her face and she knocked the door shut easily with her tail. 

 

Silence reigned for a long moment, then Caduceus held out a hand. 

 

“Are you going to join us?” 

 

With a delighted little wriggle, Jester dropped her haversack and crawled onto the bed, cool fingertips dancing over Caleb’s shin. 

 

“He looks so pretty all spread out like this, Caduceus,” she purred, dipping her head to kiss over Caduceus’ fingers to Caleb’s thigh, “thank you for sharing.” She nuzzled closer, up towards Caleb’s weeping cock. He spread his legs further, pressing down towards her, needing more. 

 

A large hand closed in Jester’s hair. 

 

“Not yet,” Caduceus told her, a lazy smile curling his lips. He crooked a finger inside Caleb, drawing a whine from his lips. Jester whined too but stilled obediently. 

 

“Please,” Caleb whimpered, gripping the sheets with both hands. Jester gave Caduceus her best puppy eyes. The firbolg traced the line of her cheek, a slight smile on his face. 

 

“Jester isn’t ready yet, precious,” he told Caleb in his slow, calm voice. It wasn’t fair, how he could be so relaxed even when Caleb was squirming under him. Jester was already shifting in place, waiting for instructions. He chuckled softly and nodded to her. “Dress off.” 

 

Her mouth opened in a silent “o” of understanding, then she grinned and began tugging at all of her buckles. Caduceus didn’t stop rocking his finger lazily in and out of Caleb; it struck him as most unfair. 

 

Belts flew in all directions and finally Jester got her dress off and tossed it onto the bed. She stayed between Caleb’s knees though, waiting to be told she was allowed to touch. 

 

Caduceus let them both wait for it; he’d been teasing Caleb for almost an hour already, and was in no particular rush. Jester’s tail coiled through a series of excited figure eights behind her, a very visible sign of her excitement. Eventually the firbolg nodded down towards Caleb. 

 

“Would you like to make him come, Jester?” He asked, a lazy smile on his face. Jester nodded eagerly, clasping her hands in front of her. 

 

“Yes please!” 

 

Caleb keened on the bed between them, using every ounce of self control not to reach down and finish himself off. Caduceus bestowed a fond smile on him, stroking the fingers of one massive hand through his hair. 

 

“Are you ready to come, Caleb?” He asked more quietly, his voice gently intimate. Caleb’s hazy, need fogged eyes latched onto his and he nodded desperately, licking his lips. 

 

“Please?” He whispered back, all out of words to beg with. Arousal was beginning to tinge with pain, but it only pushed him higher. 

 

Jester was bouncing now, the whole bed bobbing with her shifting weight as she waited for the command. 

 

Fjord would have asked questions. Assumed he was interrupting. Stalled. Might have been needed back on the deck for some emergency. But Jester could be relied upon to sink immediately into the game, and she was always in the mood to play. 

 

Caduceus figured he should drag things out just a little more. It might be good for them. 

 

“How would you like to come, Caleb? Anywhere in particular?” 

 

Caleb recognised something in the tone of Caduceus’ voice that made him whimper softly, knowing it wouldn’t be so easy. 

 

“Please, Cad, just want to come...” his breath hitched as Caduceus twisted the long finger inside him, brushing lazily over his prostate. His cock jerked weakly, but nothing more. Caduceus had had a while to work out just how much Caleb could take. 

 

“I could use my mouth!” Jester volunteered cheerfully, twisting her fingers together to keep from touching without permission, “Or my hands, but I think if I try to ride him he’s just gonna go off.” 

 

The wizard twitched a little, just the thought sending a surge of want through him. Caduceus chuckled softly, feeling the clench around his busy finger. 

 

“So many choices. Is there really nothing you’d like?” He withdrew just a little, Caleb’s slick hole flexing to try and keep him. Caleb shook his head, breath coming in short, sharp gasps as he tried to maintain control. Caduceus watched him for a moment, wondering if he’d manage a vocal answer. 

 

Then he turned to Jester with another soft smile. 

 

“What about you, Jester. Any preferences?” 

 

The tiefling squirmed, her fingers slipping between her thighs to the dampness already beginning to pool. She watched Caduceus from under long, curled lashes for displeasure or permission, not sure which she got. 

 

“I don’t really mind,” she answered happily, a pleasant frisson shivering through her, “it looks like he really needs to come so I don’t want to make him wait.” Her gaze flicked down Caduceus’ body to the soft pouch where an erection would have emerged, if he’d had one. 

 

There was a brief flicker of disappointment in her eyes, banished for a shrug before Caduceus could call her out on it. If he’d been interested in fucking Caleb himself she probably wouldn’t have been called, so it worked out either way. And he’d have needed much more than one thick finger in the human. 

 

“Such a good friend,” the firbolg mused, his free hand coming up to stroke her cheek once more, “I’m sure Caleb will return the favour, once he’s recovered?” He twisted his finger again, wringing a startled gasp from the pliant body beneath him. 

 

Jester wriggled happily, her hands resting on her thighs, if only for a moment. 

 

“I don’t mind,” she said again, her grin stretching wide enough to hurt. That was one thing about Caduceus that she really liked; he had such a gift for easy, affectionate intimacy. It was almost better than the orgasms, though he was getting the hang of those too. 

 

He tucked a few strands of hair back behind one of her ears, mindful of her horns, and nodded to Caleb’s weeping erection. 

 

“Go on then.” 

 

With an excited little squeak, the tiefling rocketed forward, catching herself with both hands on Caleb’s hips to lick a stripe up his erection. Caduceus watched closely, working his finger a little faster in the writhing wizard. 

 

Caleb keened louder at the warmth of her tongue on oversensitive skin, his hips bucking out of control despite the thick finger still in his ass. Jester’s grip was more than enough to pin him to the bed though, and she took pity on him soon enough. Another few kitten licks to the head and she swallowed him to the root, relaxing her throat with a practiced ease and sucking hard. 

 

Caleb lurched, need burning through his veins like a flame, but not quite able to push past the edge. He clutched at Caduceus’ furred chest, forcing his eyes open to turn a desperate gaze on the firbolg. Caduceus realised what he wanted almost at once, mild surprise evident on his face. 

 

“Oh? Yes, you can come now,” he told Caleb with a fond smile, pressing their foreheads together. Caleb couldn’t look away from his soft pink eyes as release surged through him, set free as much by the words as by Jester’s talented tongue. All sound seemed to have been drained from him by the force of his orgasm, nothing left but a hollow little gasp as his hips jerked futilely in her grasp. 

 

Jester swallowed all he had down and popped up, wiping her mouth with a very satisfied giggle. 

 

“Move over,” she called cheerfully, crawling the rest of the way up the bed to nudge under one of Caduceus’ arms and snuggle the other side of Caleb’s chest. Their wizard raised a shaking arm to wrap around her, squeezing her to him as his eyes began to close again. 

 

There were no words left in him for now, which was exactly what he’d wanted. To be used, strung out and begging until only one thing mattered, and now he had it. Blissful quiet settled over his mind and he let himself drift, cuddled up between his clerics. 

 

Caduceus trailed his large, furred hand along the side of Jester’s hip. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked her softly, concern in his voice. He knew he might not be sexually aroused from the dominance, but he’d seen her squirming in her submission. Jester shrugged cheerfully, tucking her cheek into the side of Caleb’s neck and gouging the pillow a little with her horn. 

 

“I mean, I’m not going to complain if you want to get me off too,” she pointed out with a giggle, settling comfortably into the moment. It was this, this soft, warm closeness that she usually got in an afterglow that she liked best. She could make herself come any time she wanted, after all. Time to cuddle was much rarer. 

 

Especially with skirt and tail at her command, and oh she’d be mentioning that to Caduceus too if he decided he enjoyed these teasing games. 

 

She pressed a soft kiss to Caleb’s temple and grinned. 

 

“Though seeing what you did to poor Caleb, I might be safer taking care of it myself.” There was a hint of challenge there, another new-ish thing that Caduceus was beginning to recognise. An invitation to more play. 

 

He hummed thoughtfully, considering. It would be nice to play with Jester’s body for a while too, to examine how she reacted compared to Caleb, maybe have the both of them play with each other. He already knew how both looked about to come, but there was so much more left to learn. 

 

He could smell her arousal, dewy and musky as she slowly trailed one foot up the inside of Caleb’s leg, spreading her thighs. Then he smiled and curled a hand around her hip, pushing her gently onto her back. 

 

“Tomorrow,” he promised, leaning just a little of his weight on Caleb as he reached across to slide his currently clean hand down between her legs, “we’ll probably be missed soon.” 

 

Jester pouted and made a few disappointed noises, snuggling up next to Caleb and tucking his hand around her neck and between her breasts to cuddle. But her legs parted easily enough to let Caduceus run his fingers through her folds. 

 

Not quite wet enough for him to get a finger in unaided. But then, sometimes she liked that. He rubbed a few times around her clit, watching her cheeks flush with arousal. 

 

“Do you want it a little bit rough, or shall I get more of the oil?” Either one of them could always heal her if the stretch left her a little sore. She’d told him not to bother before, a truly filthy smile on her lips as she explained she wanted to feel him for days. 

 

Caduceus doubted she really had felt it for days, but then, he’d only experimented with proper stretching and preparation. Fjord was admirably thorough. 

 

“A little rough,” Jester decided quickly, shivering happily as pleasure built inside her. Caduceus nodded obediently, moving to press his forefinger to her entrance. The middle one might be a bit much. She caught his wrist though, blue fingers pressing through grey fur. “Keep rubbing my clit?” She asked, guiding his thumb back to the little nub. 

 

Caduceus frowned thoughtfully, sitting up a little to get a better look at the angles. 

 

“I think I can do that,” he murmured, easing the tip of his finger in and pressing down with his thumb. Jester’s breath hitched at the stretch and she rolled her hips down, the drag of his fur over her entrance making his finger feel even larger. 

 

“Fuck I forgot how big your hands are,” she moaned, the consonants taking on a hint of a trill as she flexed around him, squeezing the fingertip. Caduceus chuckled softly, rocking it in and out. 

 

“If you keep doing that, you can’t have more,” he pointed out, settling back beside Caleb now that they were situated. It was an easy reach, and he could see now that Caleb had recovered enough to look over, taking a hazy interest in the process. 

 

A little clumsy with the afterglow, he fumbled one of Jester’s breasts into his hand, squeezing gently in time with Caduceus’ gentle thrusts. The tiefling trilled again, her back arching to press more into both hands on her body. 

 

“That’s good,” she purred, breath coming faster as Caduceus worked just a little more into her, “oh fuck that’s good Cad... Caleb...” 

 

The wizard smiled at his name, shifting his head a little to press a kiss to her horn. 

 

“Always such a good girl when you take it, aren’t you?” He asked in a low voice, rolling her nipple between his fingers. Jester’s breath hitched again and she moaned, spreading her legs wider. 

 

“Yeah,” she panted back, leaning her head back to nuzzle the side of Caleb’s face with the same horn. 

 

“And look how much he can get in already,” Caleb continued, pushing back just a little, “you must be so fucking wet for him.” 

 

Caduceus watched the pair of them with interest, the way Jester moaned and whimpered at Caleb’s words, the way she rocked down onto his finger. He wasn’t sure just how much of the verbal component was necessary, but Caleb was kindly providing a master class. 

 

“You want him like I had, don’t you?” He asked, his thick Zemnian accent rougher with his own recent orgasm. “Want him to fill you up and stretch you out, like he’s getting you ready for his cock.” 

 

Jester keened, her wet cunt clamping around Caduceus’ finger with a spasm of pure want. 

 

“Fuck,” she moaned, eyes closing as her nails raked down Caleb’s forearm. A lazy, sensual smile drifted over the wizard’s lips. 

 

“He’s not going to give you more than one,” he told her softly, giving her breast another squeeze, “but it’s not going to take more than one is it? You’re ready to come around him now, aren’t you? My wanton little cleric.” It came out like a term of endearment, the same way she would call him “pet” when she had three fingers working him open. Caduceus made a note of it, curling his finger inside her to search for her gspot.

 

He knew he’d found it when one of her legs kicked, her hand flying to her own hair to pull. 

 

“Fuck! Yes, more like that! Just a bit more!” 

 

Caduceus refocused his efforts on her clit, rocking his finger in and out in shorter, sharper jerks. She was so wet now, her juices slicking the fur together down his fingers and across the back of his hand. He wondered how much of it was his work and how much was Caleb’s. 

 

Something for them to work on tomorrow. 

 

Jester was close now, her breathing ragged and her tail locking firmly around Caleb’s thigh as an anchor point. Her movements were becoming jerky and Caduceus smiled, letting her have the second knuckle. The stretch made her squeak aloud, clutching at Caleb. The wizard kept going too, tugging her more firmly against his chest. 

 

“You look so beautiful like this, sprawled out and wanting. So beautiful when you come. You want to come for him don’t you, my good girl?” The possessive dragged another little whimper from her and purple eyes flicked open, her neck arching back as she searched for Caleb’s face. The wizard smiled down at her, then up at Caduceus. “Well, Mr Clay? Is she allowed to come?” 

 

So deferential, the firbolg noted fondly, smiling at both of them. 

 

“Whenever you’re ready,” he told Jester gently, rolling the words on his tongue a moment before deciding, “you’ve been a very good girl.” 

 

The tiefling whimpered, her eyes sliding shut once more as tremors rocked through her body, her cunt spasming around his finger as the orgasm took her. They’d both been so well trained to come on command. 

 

He kept fingering her slowly through the aftershocks, the way she’d told him she liked, until she flopped limply back against the covers. As he withdrew his hand she rolled over, groaning lazily and tossing her leg over Caleb’s to snuggle up close. 

 

“So,” she said after a moment of contented silence, a hint of laughter in her eyes, “was there anything in particular you needed me for?” 

 

Caleb bit her nose. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Dedicated as always to my Caleb, who indulges my bullshit even when he shouldn’t <3 
> 
> Frumpkin Rating: 8/10. Large fur friend listens well when I tell him how to make my wizard happy. Blue tiefling listens less well but I suppose enthusiasm counts for something?


End file.
